Protector
by Aurysadik
Summary: Harry trouve une nouvelle famille.Gibbs,lui,gagne beaucoup plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Protector**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou ne fais pas ça pour l'argent.**

**AN : Cette histoire est une reprise. Je l'avais déjà publiée, mais beaucoup de personnes se sont plaintes donc je l'ai enlevée. Je l'ai retravaillée. Si vous avez un problème avec, cette fois, adressez vous à Bata autrement je vous rappellerais juste que ceci est une FAN fiction et non une AUTHOR fiction.**

**AN : Cette histoire est totalement AU par rapport aux séries. Les seules choses que je garderai sont les personnes, et le concept. Kate est partie et Ziva est toujours dans l'équipe.**

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

A Little Whining, Surrey, en Angleterre, cette matinée était comme toutes les autres. Le ciel qui s'éclairait paraissait clair et le soleil clément. Pour Pétunia Dursleys, la journée s'annonçait bonne. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre le porte de sa parfaite maison ordinaire pour trouver son neveu sur le fronton avec une lettre. Pétunia pensait à sa sœur et à sa monstruosité avec crainte, car Pétunia voulait seulement être normale en tout point et avoir une sœur qui était une sorcière n'était pas normal.

Pétunia emmena son neveu à l'intérieur de la maison avant que les voisins le voient. Elle remarqua encore une fois la lettre et la lu. Elle disait que le bébé s'appelait Harry Potter, que son anniversaire était le 31 juillet. Il avait un an. La lettre expliquait que la nuit dernière, le seigneur des ténèbres et deux de ses plus fidèles mangemorts avaient attaqués la famille Potter. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait tué James Potter alors qu'il essayait de gagner du temps pour que sa femme et son fils puissent s'échapper, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lily fut aussi tué en protégeant son fils de son corps mais quand le seigneur des ténèbres tourna sa baguette vers le bébé, son sort rebondit et détruisit son lanceur, ainsi que la maison dans laquelle ils étaient. Personne n'avait jamais survécu au sort de mort avant pas un n'avait jamais survécu après que le seigneur des ténèbres ait essayé de le tuer. Pour toutes ces raisons, le monde sorcier dans son entier, voyait à présent Harry Potter, en tant que garçon-qui-a-survécu. La lettre l'informait aussi qu'ils espéraient que le garçon serait ainsi protégé des quelques suivant restants du seigneur des ténèbres.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ma stupide, monstrueuse sœur, aille se faire tuer ? Bien, ça ne peut pas rester là, comme la lettre le dit ça pourrait blesser mon petit Duddikins avec sa monstruosité. »Dit Pétunia à son mari, Vernon, en lui montrant le bébé et la lettre. »Nous devrons le garder quelques jours, jusqu'a ce que les monstres arrêtent de surveiller la maison. Après qu'ils l'aient fait, nous devrons trouver quelque chose pour nous en débarrasser.

« Bien Pet. D'après ce que tu m'as dit de ces gens, si nous l'envoyons dans un orphelinat ou autre part, quand ils le trouveront, ils le ramèneront simplement ici. »Exposa Vernon.

« Vrai. Donc comment allons nous nous débarrasser de lui…car il n'y a pas moyen qu'il reste ici. »Lui dit Pétunia.

« Eh bien, je vais aller au travail aujourd'hui et tu t'occuperas de lui comme si tu t'occupais de l'enfant d'un de nos voisins. Emmène le acheter des vêtements et quelques accessoires. Avant que tu dises quelque chose Pet, nous avons besoin de leur faire croire que nous prenons soin du monstre et le voulons avec nous. »

Alors qu'elle allait protester, Vernon dit à sa femme : »Nous avons besoin qu'ils pensent que nous prendrons soin de lui »Puis nous prendrons des vacances en dehors du pays et l'emmènerons avec nous. Quand je serais au travail, je demanderai un transfert dans une autre branche de la compagnie. Pendant nos vacances, nous achèterons une nouvelle maison. Nous laisserons le monstre dans l'autre pays et ne reviendrons jamais ici. De cette manière, ils ne pourront jamais nous retrouver et nous le ramener. »

Alors que Vernon finissait d'expliquer, Pétunia commença à sourire « J'ai toujours su que je m'étais mariée avec un homme intelligent. »

Une semaine plus tard, le transfert de Vernon à la division allemande de la compagnie était approuvé. Il prit un week-end pour aller louer une maison pour eux à côté de son travail. Quand il revint à Little Whining, Pétunia avait tout emballé dans la maison et préparé des sacs de voyage pour tout le monde.

« Dans quel pays allons-nous partie en vacances, chéri ? »demanda Pétunia à son mari, le regard pointé sur Harry.

« J'ai acheté des tiquets pour un vol pour l'Amérique pour demain Pet. Aujourd'hui, nous allons dans un hôtel à côté de l'aéroport, mais d'abord, Heather vient prendre la clé, pour qu'elle puisse venir s'occuper de certaines choses pendant que nous ne sommes pas là », lui dit Vernon en mettant un point d'honneur à utiliser le prénom de leur agent immobilier.

« Ça a l'air bien chéri, » sourit Pétunia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Le plan les emmena jusqu'à Washington DC et Vernon les mena à un hôtel. « Pet, je vais sortie et chercher à louer une voiture afin que nous puissions nous déplacer. Pourquoi ne commande tu pas de la nourriture…et assure toi de nourrir le monstre. »

« Oui chéri. Je pense que je vais écrire une autre lettre pour mettre avec lui quand nous aurons trouvé où le laisser. »dit-elle.

« D'accord amour. Fais juste attention de rester aussi proche de la vérité que possible … qu'ils sachent pour surveiller les autres monstres. »dit Vernon alors qu'il sortait.

Pétunia appela le room service. Quand il arriva, elle donna à chaque garçon un biberon et s'assit pour écrire la lettre.

_C'est Harry. Il est né le 31 juillet. Il a un an. Ses parents ont été tués par un membre d'une organisation criminelle. Les employés de ce criminel sont toujours après le jeune Harry. Il n'a pas d'autre famille. Il serait en danger s'il restait avec moi. S'il vous plait prenez soin de lui._

« Hey ! Pet, j'ai loué une voiture. Elle devrait être prête pour ce soir, »Vernon se vanta en entrant dans la pièce.

« C'est bien chéri. Viens manger. Puis tu pourras le prendre », lui dit Pétunia d'une voix émue.

« Voici la note qu'il faudra laisser avec lui. »

Après avoir lu la note, Vernon dit : « La vérité de telle manière qu'une personne normale le surveillera. Bon travail Pet. »

Vernon conduisit à travers les rues, cherchant du regard un bon endroit pour se débarrasser du garçon là où on ne pourrait pas remonter jusqu'à eux. Une paire d'imposantes portes en fer forgé attira son regard, le faisant ralentir. Une plaque à côté des portes indiquait que c'était un orphelinat parfait. Laissant sa voiture dans le parking le plus proche, il enveloppa le garçon dans un le drap blanc de la banquette avant d'approcher de l'orphelinat. Il déposa le garçon endormi devant la porte puis retourna à sa voiture, sifflant alors qu'il quittait l'endroit, content de ne plus jamais avoir à revoir son neveu.

_**Le temps passa**_

L'orphelinat était vieux et tombait en ruine. Les propriétaires, Mr et Mme Blake, refusaient de dépenser plus d'argent pour ces moutards que ce qu'ils étaient obligés. Les seuls employés qu'ils avaient étaient le cuisiner et la nurse, qui surveillaient les plus jeunes enfants et s'assuraient que les plus vieux faisaient leurs tâches quotidiennes. Mme Blake s'occupait des adoptions et des nouveaux arrivants.

Nurse Jenny surveillaient les plus petits et faisait un check up complet aux nouveaux arrivants pour commencer leur dossier. Jenny fut la première à remarquer le bébé sur le pas de la porte le matin suivant. Elle le prit et l'emmena directement à Mme Blake. Après avoir appelé la police, Jenny l'emmena à la nurserie juste à côté de son bureau. Jenny essayait de faire adopter autant d'enfants que possible. Prenant soin d'Harry pendant les quelques mois suivants, Jenny réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'être adopté rapidement et non juste par n'importe qui. Il y avait juste quelque chose chez Harry qui le mettait à part des autres enfants qui étaient passés par l'orphelinat. Les propriétaires le remarquèrent aussi et les regards envoyés à l'enfant semblaient promesse de cruauté, la faisant encore plus désespérer. Elle appela alors un vieil ami à elle, qui était connu par tout le monde comme LA personne qu'on voudrait pour faire adopter un enfant.

Elle prit l'appareil cité et dit « Salut, c'est Jenny. J'ai un petit garçon qui a besoin d'une bonne maison et d'une famille aimante. Il a l'air d'être capable de s'entendre avec ton groupe. Si tu, ou quelqu'un que tu connais, veut l'adopter, fais le moi savoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera bien ici. »

!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs marchait dans sa maison et vit qu'il avait un message. « Salut, c'est Jenny. J'ai un petit garçon qui a besoin d'une bonne maison et d'une famille aimante. Il a l'air d'être capable de s'entendre avec ton groupe. Si tu, ou quelqu'un que tu connais, veut l'adopter, fais le moi savoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera bien ici. »Après avoir écouté le message, il pensa à son ami nurse. Il savait qu'elle l'appellerait seulement si elle n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Il réfléchit et finit par appeler la base (et oui, c'est un marine donc le bureau, c'est la base).

« Directeur, appelez l'équipe. Je dois discuter de quelque chose avec eux. »Dit Gibbs à sa patronne.

«Tu viens juste de rentrer, Jethro. Que se passe t-il pour que tu doives déjà repartir ? »demanda le directeur Sheppard.

« J'ai besoin de vous le dire en personne. Je serai de retour au bureau dans une demi-heure, » répondit Gibbs.

« Ça ne peut pas au moins attendre jusqu'à demain ? »

« Désolé, mais non, Directeur. »

« D'accord. Je vais appeler ton équipe et programmer un meeting dans 45 minutes. »

« Merci, »répondit Gibbs en se levant.

**45 minutes plus tard**

Le regard de Gibbs fit le tour de son bureau. Tony Dinozzo, son commandant en second, au comportement infantile, et tout le reste. Abby Schiuto, sa préférée, ses couettes tressautant à chaque mouvement. Timothy McGee, son hacker personnel. Iva David, sa liaison avec le Mossad. Donald Mallard, Ducky, légiste et philosophe.

Le marine aux cheveux gris commença, « Plus tôt, quand je suis rentré, j'avais un message d'une vieille amie. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand j'étais à DC. Toute mon équipe devait s'attendre à une aide des autres employés du gouvernement. Jenny était l'assistante du professeur. Quand le bâtiment nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés sous les décombres, effrayés, elle a parlé à mon groupe. Ca avait quelque chose de bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur sans s'inquiéter de la sécurité nationale. C'était une honte qu'elle ait abandonné son travail pour le gouvernement après la perte de son mari. Elle était un atout pour le pays. Ca n'a surpris personne quand elle s'est mise à travailler dans l'orphelinat où elle avait grandi. Je suppose que notre malheur fait le bonheur des enfants. Une fois, pendant une de nos récentes conversations, je lui ai dit que j'avais perdu ma fille, et elle me dit que si l'un de ses enfants pouvait me convenir, elle m'appellerait. Elle est la nurse de l'orphelinat McGregor, qui est juste en dehors de Fairfax, en Virginie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un petit garçon qui devrait me convenir, mais la façon dont elle l'a dit avait l'air désespérée. Comme si elle avait peur pour l'enfant. Maintenant j'aimerais y aller et la voir. Je ne sais pas si je vais l'adopter ou pas mais j'aimerais prendre au moins quelques semaines de congé pour aller voir cet enfant et peut-être avoir la chance de pouvoir former une famille à nouveau. »

« Considérez-vous en congé pour les trois prochaines semaines. »

« Merci, Directeur. »dit Gibbs.

!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs fit passer sa voiture entre les imposantes portes de fer forgé, arrivant devant un bâtiment qui pouvait seulement être décrit comme un château en décrépitude. Beaucoup d'enfants stoppèrent instantanément ce qu'ils faisaient pour fixer la voiture. Les autres couraient vers lui, submergés par l'excitation.

Il gara sa voiture sur le petit parking à droite de la grande maison. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'une horde d'enfants court jusqu'à lui, suivie avec plus de réserve par une de leurs nurses, une jeune femme dans la vingtaine. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de lui et laissèrent la femme s'approcher seule pendant qu'ils murmuraient en regardant l'étranger avec curiosité.

« Salut »dit la nurse qui s'approchait en souriant. « Je suis Sarah, l'assistante de Nurse Jenny. Vous devez être Leroy Jethro Gibbs ? »

« C'est moi »répondit Gibbs en prenant la main qu'elle lui offrait.

« Bien. Jenny m'a demandé de vous amener à son bureau dès que vous seriez arrivé, donc si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous conduis à elle. »Il la suivit donc dans le bâtiment jusqu'à une salle pleine de jeunes enfants. « Attendez ici, je vais chercher Jenny. »

Gibbs marcha dans la pièce, s'imprégnant de la scène. Les enfants couraient en riant et criant dans la salle de jeux. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement heureux. Il s'arrêta soudainement. Il vit un garçon assis sur le coin de son lit. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 2 ans.

Il jouait silencieusement avec des cubes. Il s'approcha et vit immédiatement ce qui avait attiré son attention. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient du plus beau vert qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et complètement désordonnés. Gibbs se baissa pour être au même niveau que les yeux du garçon.

« Salut, mon nom est Gibbs. Et toi ? »

Le petit garçon le regarda et haussa les épaules.

Gibbs sourit. « Avec quoi joues-tu ? »

Le petit garçon tendit vers lui un des cubes avec sa petite main.

« Pour moi ? » Gibbs sourit alors que le garçonnet laissait tomber le cube dans sa main.

Il se releva et le petit garçon le suivit des yeux.

« Partir ? »demanda l'enfant avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Gibbs sentit son cœur craquer pour l'enfant en face de lui. Il secoua la tête. « Non. »

L'enfant sourit et prit un autre cube. Pour la première fois, Gibbs remarqua la petite cicatrice brillante sur le haut du front du garçon. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'enfant ?

« Ah, Jethro. Je vois que tu as rencontré Harry, »dit une voix douce derrière lui.

« Hey, Jenny. C'est bon de te voir. Son nom est Harry ? C'est celui que tu voulais que je vois ? »demanda Gibbs.

« Oui pour les deux. Hey, Harry, aimerais-tu venir avec moi et ton nouvel ami parler dans mon bureau »demanda doucement Jenny au garçon. Harry sourit et acquiesça. Elle prit sa main et les emmena à son bureau. « Tes livres sont au même endroit, chéri. »

« Me' ci »dit doucement Harry en marchant vers une boîte de livre. Il s'assit ensuite sur le sol pour lire un des livres.

Pour mettre le garçon à l'aise, Gibbs demanda « Que peux-tu me dire de cet orphelinat ? »

Jenny répondit « Et bien…on m'a dit que la maison et son jardin appartenaient à l'origine à une vieille dame extrêmement riche qui adorait les enfants, et quand elle mourut, elle voulut que son maison devienne un orphelinat. Beaucoup des enfants qui sont encore ici ont eu de mauvaises expériences. »

« Ok, Jen. Dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos d'Harry. »

« Il est arrivé milieu novembre l'année dernière. Quelqu'un a laissé cette note avec lui »dit Jenny en lui tendant la note.

Gibbs lut la note :

_C'est Harry. Il est né le 31 juillet. Il a un an. Ses parents ont été tués par un membre d'une organisation criminelle. Les employés de ce criminel sont toujours après le jeune Harry. Il n'a pas d'autre famille. Il serait en danger s'il restait avec moi. S'il vous plait prenez soin de lui._

« Il y a eu une enquête quand il est arrivé ? »

« Oui, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. »

« Parle-moi d'Harry »

« Et bien…Il aura deux ans dans 4 mois. Il sait lire et va aux toilettes seul.

« Les plus vieux enfants l'ont repéré, à cause de sa façon de parler et parce que, quand il est bouleversé, des choses étranges arrivent autour de lui. Les propriétaires comment à s'intéresser à lui, et ça n'est jamais bon. »lui disait Jenny, juste quand une cloche sonna. « Harry, va manger. » Ils regardèrent Harry ranger son livre et rejoindre les autres enfants dans le hall. « Ok, Jethro, voici la situation. Je ne fais pas confiance aux propriétaires. Je suis sous leurs ordres pour les surveiller. En faisant ça, j'essaie aussi d'éviter aux enfants des problèmes de nutrition. Je n'ai rien dit à mon patron à propos d'Harry car je ne lui fais pas confiance pour aider quiconque. »

« En quoi cet enfant a besoin d'aide ? »

« Tu te rappelles quand j'ai visité mon cousin il y a quelques années ? »

« Oui, tu disais que ce n'était pas sûre avec la communauté magique en guerre. Ca a été long à accepter. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ces choses existaient vraiment, et m'apercevoir une de mes plus proches amis avait élevé dedans a été étrange. Même si tu ne peux pas faire de magie, voir ces choses a du être stupéfiant. »

« Je n'en doute absolument pas »dit Jenny avec une grimace. « L'année dernière, à Halloween, le chef des rebelles a attaqué une famille, et tué la mère et le père. L'enfant a survécu à un sortilège auquel personne n'avait jamais survécu avant, et en le faisant, il détruit le chef rebelle connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Maintenant, la société entière voit l'enfant comme un héros. Il l'appelle Celui-Qui-A-  
>Survécu. On a dit à la communauté magique pendant une interview, que l'enfant avait été placé chez sa tante. Harry est cet enfant. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai vu la cicatrice sur son front. C'est le sortilège de Mort qui l'a blessé. »<p>

« Donc tu veux qu'il ait une vie normal mais en étant protégé des rebelles, et la cicatrice est un signe connu ? »Clarifia Gibbs.

« Oui, si cela ne t'embête pas d'élever un enfant magique. »

« Pas du tout. Il aura juste besoin d'un entraînement en magie et en self-defense »l'informa Gibbs.

« Je peux te donner les coordonnées d'un contact afin que tu puisses commencer l'entraînement magique quand il sera prêt, et je suis sûre que tu peux t'occuper de la self-defense. Merci, Jethro, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Maintenant, je vais te mener à Harry avant d'aller chercher les papiers dont nous avons besoin. »Dit Jenny avec gratitude.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Harry, et Gibbs s'assit pendant que Jenny expliquait à Harry que Gibbs voulait passer du temps avec lui pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son travail.

« Donc Harry…puis-je te poser quelques questions ? »Harry acquiesça juste. « Ok. Qu'aimes-tu manger ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas manger ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer parler, pas vrai ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Bien, que dirais-tu d'une promenade, puis tu pourrais me montrer ce que tu aimes faire ici ? » demanda Gibbs.

« K » répondit Harry doucement en se levant.

« Oh regardez, Harry à un camarade de jeu », se moqua un des plus vieux enfants. « Est-ce un de tes amis Harry ? »

L'enfant sembla se replier sur lui-même, alors que de grosses larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Puis il courut hors de la pièce. Gibbs fixa les enfants avant de rapidement suivre Harry. Il trouva Harry contre un vieil arbre, tremblant. Gibbs n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser qu'il prit Harry dans ses bras.

L'enfant commença par trembler, mais quand il sentit que Gibbs n'allait pas partir, il mit son visage contre la joue de Gibbs, et commença à pleurer.

Gibbs fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à ce moment et entoura ses bras protecteurs autour du garçon, le laissant pleurer. Il sentit le petit corps être secoué à chaque sanglot qu'il laissait échapper et son tee-shirt être progressivement trempé par les larmes d'Harry. Doucement, il commença à le bercer en caressant ses cheveux. La mélodie venait d'une chanson que sa grand-mère chantait pour lui quand il était petit. Il ne se rappelait plus les mots, mais il ne pourrait jamais oublier la mélodie. Elle l'avait toujours calmé et il espérait qu'elle ferait de même pour le garçon.

Quelques temps plus tard, Gibbs sentit que le garçon se calmait et entendit ses pleurs faiblir. Il prit de profondes inspirations et redressa la tête pour essuyer ses joues humides avec le dos de sa main avant de se pelotonner contre Gibbs, aussi près qu'il le pouvait. Gibbs était un peu surpris par ça, mais il sentait que le garçon en avait besoin, et le rapprocha encore de son corps.

« Tu te sens mieux, maintenant, enfant ? » murmura t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry. Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

Il baissa les yeux sur Harry et soudain, sentit un pincement au cœur. Il ne savait pas comment il le savait mais, au plus profond de lui, il sentait qu'Harry était celui qu'il cherchait. Celui qui était destiné à devenir son fils. Gibbs ne pourrait jamais le laisser partir, à présent. Il allait le ramener chez lui, peu importe de quelle manière. Il se fichait de combien de dossiers il devrait remplir, ou de combien d'assistantes sociales il aurait à convaincre. Harry allait être sien. (Ça fait un peu amants là, non. Je vous rassure, ils ne coucheront pas ensemble^^'')

« Harry, aimerais-tu rentrer à la maison avec moi en étant mon fils ? »demanda Gibbs doucement.

« Aiment ? »demanda Harry.

« Vraiment » répondit Gibbs avec un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, je ne suis que la traductrice (snif !)De cette fiction, qui est à l'origine écrite en anglais, et j'espère que certains d'entre vous iront quand même lire la fiction que j'ai commencée à écrire.**

**Désolée pour tous ceux à qui j'avais promis une parution plus rapide, mon ordinateur est pour l'instant hors d'usage et je dois utiliser celui de mon père. Avec un ordinateur pour 5, imaginez combien de temps je passe dessus dans la journée.^^'**

**Auteur : Goddess-Vampire**

**Traductrice : moi, Aurysadik**

** Chapitre 2**

Gibbs ramena Harry à la maison. « C'est notre maison. Il y a deux étages et nous avons un joli jardin juste assez grand pour pouvoir jouer à toutes sortes de jeu. Il y a quatre chambres et deux salles de bain à l'étage, ainsi qu'une large salle de gym bien équipée, une cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger qui a l'air un peu spartiate, maintenant que j'y pense, un bureau, et une autre salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée. Le seul endroit où tu n'as pas le droit d'aller est ici, »Gibbs pointa du doigt la seule porte possédant une serrure. « C'est mon bureau. Maintenant, c'est ma chambre. La pièce à côté du hall est ta chambre. Nous l'arrangerons selon tes goûts. Maintenant, voici l'endroit que je préfère dans la maison. Fais bien attention en descendant l'escalier, fils. C'est mon bateau. Je te montrerai comment travailler dessus plus tard, OK ? Pour l'instant, allons-nous coucher. Demain, nous irons t'acheter des vêtements décents, un lit et d'autres objets pour aménager ta chambre.

« K » dit Harry doucement.

« As-tu besoin d'utiliser le pot avant d'aller au lit ? »demanda Gibbs.

Harry acquiesça.

« OK, fils… »Gibbs prit le sac à langer et montra à Harry les toilettes. « Maintenant, je vais aller mettre ces papiers dans mon bureau puis nous irons nous coucher. »

(Pour information, un sac à langer un sac qu'on utilise pour pouvoir se trimballer toutes les affaires d'un bébé un peu partout)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs se réveilla, se sentant plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, et se leva. Ou essaya, jusqu'a qu'il se rende compte qu'il y avait un poids dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux et un sourire s'afficha son visage. Harry continua à dormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Replaçant l'enfant, il s'appuya contre les oreillers et serra le garçon, fredonnant l'air que sa grand-mère avait chanté plus d'une fois pour lui quand il était jeune, afin de le calmer. Cela marchât bien, puisqu'Harry se retourna et poussa un soupir joyeux. C'était parfait c'était exactement comme cela sa vie devait être son fils dans les bras et personne pour les importuner.

« Harry, il est temps de se lever et d'aller mangé le petit-déjeuner » dit-il pour commencer avec son nouveau fils ce qui allait être une longue journée.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Je pense que nous allons trouver des vêtements, des couvertures, et de la nourriture à Wal-Mart. (Jamais entendu parler, mais imaginez que c'est un Intermarché)Mais nous aurons encore besoin de peinture, d'un matelas et de jouets. Donc je pense que nous allons commencer avec les jouets, je connais justement un magasin de jouets, puis la peinture et le matelas, et nous finirons par Wal-Mart. Mais rappelle-toi, si tu vois quelque chose que tu voudrais, dis le moi. »dit Gibbs alors qu'il attachait Harry dans son siège-enfant. « Nous aurons bientôt besoin d'un autre siège-enfant, celui-là ne servira pas bien longtemps. »

Harry acquiesça timidement.

Le magasin de jouets était grand et avait une large gamme de produits qui étaient tous aussi instructifs qu'amusants. Harry haleta en rentrant, tournant sa tête de tous côtés pour tout voir. « Nous allons faire le tour et regarder » dit Gibbs alors qu'il asseyait Harry dans un caddie.

« Tu peux me montrer, ou simplement me dire ce que tu veux. Tu peux prendre 10 objets, mais si je pense que nous n'en avons pas pris assez, j'en rajouterai » il déclara.

Gibbs s'approcha d'un homme portant un polo rouge avec le logo du magasin dessus : « Excusez-moi. »

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« J'aimerai, si vous en avez, quelques livres que je pourrai utiliser pour aider un enfant à commencer à lire, écrire et compter » demanda t-il.

« Bien sur, il y en a par là » dit-il en les menant dans un rayon de livres « Quel âge a ce petit homme ? »

« Il a deux ans. »

« Un garçon vraiment magnifique, que vous avez là »dit l'homme alors qu'il prenait trois livres dans le rayon. « Celui-ci servira pour les lettres, celui-ci pour les nombres et celui-là est pour lire. »

Gibbs acquiesça « Merci, pouvez vous nous montrer les trois livres du niveau supérieur ? »

L'homme acquiesça et sourit, prit trois autres livres dans le présentoir, et les tendit à Gibbs. Il les feuilleta rapidement, hochant la tête pour lui-même c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour commencer l'éducation d'Harry. Il devait savoir lire, écrire et faire des maths aussi bien que se défendre et faire de la magie.

« Autre chose ? »

« Non merci, ce sera tout. Nous avons juste besoin de quelques jouets pour sa chambre. »

Harry pointa du doigt un lion en peluche et son petit, ainsi qu'un frisbee.

« Bien, ça en fait un » dit-il en montrant les trois objets, avant se déplacer, afin qu'Harry puisse voir les Legos. « Tu sembles avoir quelques problèmes avec les Legos. »

Harry acquiesça « Je veux le sato et la maison »expliqua t-il.

« Eh bien, avec les lions et le frisbee qui font un seul cadeau, pourquoi ne prenons nous pas tout ce que tu as vu ? »dit-il avec le sourire.

Harry acquiesça et Gibbs prit le château. « Je prends la maison, puis tu pourras choisir tes sept autres cadeaux. »

Cela prit presque une heure à Harry pour choisir ses sept autres cadeaux. Gibbs ne prit aucun revolver, même pas de fausse dague ou épée il voulait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit assez vieux pour commencer son entrainement. Ils avaient aussi prit un siège-enfant plus grand pour la voiture. Et un sac de voyage. Une fois que tout fut rangé dans le coffre, ils partirent à la recherche d'un lit.

Acheter le matelas fut une tâche très amusante, qui consistait à rebondir sur différents matelas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident pour celui qu'Harry aimait le plus.

« Je pense que la peinture est par-là.»Il conduisit Harry devant les différents cercles colorés car, puisque la chambre était blanche et les meubles en bois, il avait décidé qu'ils allaient tout peindre, donc Harry devait choisir les couleurs. « Alors, as-tu décidé quelles couleurs tu voulais ? »Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bleu foncé avec des étoiles et une lune, pour que le plafond ressemble au ciel ? »

« Harry mordilla ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter : « Et fert, fert foncé, le sol »

Gibbs sourit son nouveau fils avait l'air de beaucoup aimer la nature. « Nous prendrons les couleurs après avoir prit une petite voiture»

Harry acquiesça.

Ils finirent avec un pot de peinture bleu clair, un bleu foncé, trois verts foncé, deux verts clair, un marron et un paquet d'étoiles autocollantes qui brillent dans le noir.

Gibbs hocha la tête et prit des pinceaux et du matériel de peintre.

« Au suivant un bureau, et une étagère pour mettre des livres. J'ai des boîtes de livres dans le grenier, auxquelles tu pourras jeter un œil une fois ta chambre terminée. »

« K.»

Un simple bureau et une étagère furent simples à trouver. Ils pourraient les peindre de la façon dont ils le voudraient une fois de retour à la maison. Le duo se dirigeait vers la caisse, quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lueur. Elle venait d'une sorte de lampe qui diffusait la même lumière que celle que l'on voyait passer à travers les arbres d'une forêt, et qui conviendrait parfaitement pour habiller un mur.

« Ça ? » demanda Harry doucement.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, Harry. »

Gibbs ajouta quelques lumières.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Ils rangèrent tout dans le coffre de la voiture.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ils étaient maintenant sur la route. Gibbs les emmena jusqu'à McDonnald, prenant un Happy Meal pour Harry. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, ils allèrent dans un supermarché pour faire les courses.

« Okay, en premier : les vêtements » dit Gibbs alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la section garçon de l'énorme zone de vêtements du supermarché. Il prit deux packs contenants sept sous-vêtements et paires de chaussettes de la taille d'Harry, et les jeta dans le caddie. Trouver des vêtements qui allaient à Harry ne fut pas dur. A la fin, ils avaient assez de vêtements pour une semaine, deux paires de chaussures, des pyjamas, un manteau et une paire de gants pour Harry. Harry avait choisi lui-même beaucoup de ces vêtements, mais Gibbs ne put s'empêché d'en rajouter.

« Maintenant, de la nourriture. Assez pour que nous n'ayons pas à revenir avant un certain temps. »Gibbs mit les ingrédients de sa liste de course habituelle dans le caddie, en rajoutant tout ce qui semblait intéresser Harry un minimum. Il prit aussi d'autres choses, dont il pensait qu'un petit garçon pourrait avoir besoin.

Une fois la caisse passée et les sacs dans le coffre, Gibbs regarda Harry. Il le serrait étroitement et avait l'air vraiment très fatigué.

« On rentre à la maison piquer un somme ? »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête ç' avait été une longue journée.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sur la route de la maison, Gibbs appela son équipe pour savoir s'ils voulaient venir et rencontrer son nouveau fils. Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils aideraient sûrement à faire la chambre d'Harry.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la maison, Harry s'était endormi. Gibbs caressa ses cheveux et le porta jusqu'à la maison il le mit dans son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, et remonta la couverture. Il présuma qu'Harry dormirait jusqu'au dîner, puis qu'il se lèverait pour manger. D'ici là, il pouvait travailler dans la chambre d'Harry.

Gibbs emmena tous les outils dont il avait besoin dans la chambre, les ayant déjà séparés de leurs autres achats quand ils étaient passé à la caisse.

Il avait ramené les sacs de nourriture dans la cuisine, et allait commencer à tout ranger, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Gibbs trouva Abby et Ducky en train d'attendre dans le salon.

« Tony et Tim seront bientôt là, ils ont du changer leurs plans. Et Ziva sort les cadeaux pour le bonhomme de la voiture » lui dit Abby.

« OK, installez-vous confortablement, le temps que Dinozzo et McGee arrivent. Par contre, soyez silencieux. »dit-il en regardant Abby. « Harry fait un somme. »Gibbs tint la porte à Ziva. « Posez juste les paquets et je vous montre la chambre d'Harry. »Avant qu'ils aient pu aller plus loin, la porte s'ouvrit et Dinozzo et McGee entrèrent en polémiquant pour déterminer lequel des deux étaient le plus en retard.

Gibbs marcha jusqu'à eux, les tapa sur la tête, et les fixa.

Un duo de « désolé, patron » se fit entendre alors que les deux agents prenaient un air honteux.

«Dinozzo, McGee, entrez. Posez les cadeaux sur le canapé. J'allais justement montrer la chambre d'Harry à tout le monde. »

L'équipe le suivit à travers le hall jusqu'à une chambre blanche et nue.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à une chambre d'enfant. »Leur dit Ziva.

« C'est parce que le patron veut que nous l'arrangions pour le petit. N'est-ce pas, boss ?fit remarquer Tony.

« Tu as raison, Dinozzo, »dit Gibbs. « Harry aimerait du vert sur les murs. Il veut un plafond bleu avec des étoiles. Et si vous pouvez peindre une forêt ou quelque chose dans ce style sur les murs, Abs, je suis sûre qu'il l'adorera. Dîtes moi juste qui tu veux pour t'aider. Puis j'irai peindre les meubles dehors avec les autres. »

« Je prends Ziva et Ducky »dit Abby. La peinture fut amenée à l'intérieur de la pièce qui deviendrait la chambre d'Harry.

« Ziva, je veux que tu peignes le plafond bleu. Ducky, je veux que tu dessines les constellations de la manière dont on les voit quand on est allongé sur le sol. Tout le monde s'attela à faire un plafond d'un bleu uniforme pendant que les murs prenaient une couleur vert clair. Abby laissa la peinture sécher et s'occupa de coller les étoiles selon les constellations.

« Pendant qu'ils peignaient la chambre, Gibbs, Tony et McKee utilisaient le dernier pot de peinture vert clair pour peindre le lit d'Harry, son bureau et son étagère. Les tiroirs et les étagères de la penderie et furent peints en vert foncé. Après avoir fait la chambre, les meubles furent mis à l'intérieur. La lampe fut accrochée au mur, juste au-dessus du lit d'Harry. Le reste des possessions d'Harry furent rangées.

Ses vêtements allèrent dans la penderie et les tiroirs les jouets sur les étagères et les livres dans le tiroir du bureau. Le papier, les crayons et les stylos achetés à Wal-Mart furent mis sur le bureau d'Harry.

Gibbs s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda la chambre. Elle avait l'air bien, et il espérait vraiment qu'elle plairait à Harry. Mais, il devrait attendre qu'il se réveille et qu'il ait mangé pour savoir. Donc, en attendant, il allait préparer le dîner. Gibbs remercia tout le monde et demanda si ils n'avaient rien contre le bar (on va supposer que c'est le poisson parce que sinon ça veut rien dire du tout).Quelques heures plus tard, il alla réveiller Harry.

« Harry, je voudrais te présenter des amis à moi. Voici Tony, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, et Abby. »

Harry ne releva pas et alla s'installer sur son nouveau papa. Cela prit un peu de temps mais, à l'heure de se coucher, Harry parlait avec tout le monde et Tony et Abby l'aidaient à construire son château en Legos (avec les instructions) Il en avait fait la moitié quand Gibbs décida qu'il était l'heure pour les petits garçons, d'aller au lit. Etrangement, Harry ne protesta pas. Il acquiesça juste et fit un câlin à tout le monde.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Quand Harry fut au lit, l'équipe s'assit et planifia son éducation. « Pour l'instant, je vais l'instruire. Nous allons travailler deux heures tous les matins sur les nombres et les lettres, puis une heure sur autre chose, l'art, la géographie ou autre. »dit Gibbs à l'équipe. « Quand il sera un peu plus vieux, nous commencerons l'entraînement physique. »Gibbs se disait que la concentration demandée pour l'entraînement physique aiderait Harry à contrôler sa magie, donc son entraînement à la magie ne risquait pas trop d'être remarqué par l'équipe.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Angleterre**

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, qui était plein d'objets tourbillonnants et de livres rares et intéressants (et son phœnix, bien sûr).Il était présentement en train de sucer un bonbon au citron alors qu'il considérait la part qu'aurait à jouer le fils Potter dans la guerre à venir. Il était vrai que le garçon pourrait vaincre Tom s'il revenait, mais ce serait seulement sous les directives d'Albus, en tant que mentor. Le garçon était après tout une arme qui devait être contrôlée. Il était l'arme du maître. Pas que cela rendait plus facile de laisser l'enfant chez ces moldus, mais ce devait être fait pour le plus grand bien.

Il sursauta au hurlement des alarmes. Il devint aussi pâle qu'un mort en courant vers l'un des plus petits globes de verre posés sur son étagère. Il quitta son bureau en courant après avoir vu quel globe s'était brisé. Il courut en un sprint agile qui démentait son âge à travers toute l'école, reconnaissant que les élèves soient en cours. A peine arrivé au point de transplanage, il disparut.

Albus réapparut dans une petite clairière du parc qui était à côté de Privet Drive. Il courut jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive, seulement pour voir un jeune homme et sa femme quitter la maison avec leur fille. Marchant jusqu'au couple, il demanda : « Savez vous où je peux trouver les Dursleys ? »

« Après l'avoir regardé avec suspicion, l'homme répondit : « Ils ont déménagé l'automne dernier, et non ils n'ont pas laissé leur nouvelle adresse. Bonne journée. »L'homme rejoignit sa femme et sa fille dans la voiture et ils partirent.

Albus sortit sa baguette et lança une série de sorts de détection. Ce qu'il découvrit le choqua.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Plus tard, localisation inconnue**

Se renfrognant, il fit la chose qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à faire avant plusieurs années : organiser une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix. En une heure, la plupart des membres clés de l'Ordre étaient là.

« J'ai demandé cette réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour vous dire »dit Albus Dumbledore en regardant l'assemblée, son habituel pétillement ayant disparu du fond de ses yeux. « Silence ! »Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. « Merci »soupira Dumbledore. « Harry Potter a disparu »la salle explosa en chuchotements « et c'est en partie du à son oncle et sa tante. « Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le directeur alors que le silence emplissait la pièce.

«Doucement, Molly s'approcha du bureau. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Sa famille, vous dîtes ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. Ils ont aussi disparus. »Molly se mit pleurer alors que Minerva hoquetait. Les hommes prirent des regards noirs. Même l'habituel Flitwick si joyeux sembla devenir froid.

Ses poings serrés cachés par sa robe, Severus demanda « êtes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas une sorte de blague ? »Les voies s'élevant en posant d'autres questions.

« J'aimerai que ce soit une blague, Severus. C'est parce que je ne sais pas où est le jeune Harry que j'ai demandé cette réunion. Nous devons le trouver, et rapidement, »expliqua Dumbledore.

« Et les alarmes, directeur ? Elles vont l'ont sûrement dit, »raisonna Hagrid.

« Malheureusement, j'étais dans mon bureau plus tôt dans la journée quand une alarme s'est cassée. Le globe de verre que j'utilisais pour représenter la protection du sang autour d'Harry s'est brisé. »

« Havez-vous essayé sa maison ? »

«Oui. Les gens qui étaient là ne savaient pas où étaient les anciens propriétaires. »

« L'agence immobilière ? »

« Leurs dossiers ont brûlé l'année dernière. Incendie accidentel. »

« Qu'allons nous faire, Albus ? »demanda une femme rousse enceinte.7

« Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour trouver les Dursleys. »Il y eut un long silence alors que tout le monde réfléchissait à la situation. Regardant la fenêtre, Albus Dumbledore murmura la question que tout le monde se posait. « Où, par Merlin, a bien pu passer Harry Potter ? »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Le Daily Prophet**

**Le garçon-qui-a-survécu disparaît**

**Par Rita Skeeter**

**Il y a un peu moins d'un an, le seigneur des ténèbres attaqua Godric's Hollow. James et Lily Potter, connus pour combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, furent trouvés morts plus tard dans la nuit par des aurors envoyés car des rapports avaient relatés une explosion. Il est apparu que le seigneur des ténèbres est venu pour les tuer, eux et leur fils âgé d'un an, Harry. Harry fut emmené à sa famille moldue plus tard dans la nuit.**

**Plus tôt dans la semaine, un officiel du Département de Protection des Enfants Sorciers découvrit que la maison de la famille moldue était vide. Malheureusement, le garçon avait disparus quand les aurors arrivèrent, ne laissant que des suppositions sur l'endroit où l'enfant pouvait être. Certains pensent que l'un des mangemorts a prit l'enfant pour l'élever comme le sien, d'autres pensent que l'héritier Potter est mort.**

**Albus Dumbledore, bon ami des Potter et directeur de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, a offert une récompense à quiconque donnerait une information à propos de l'endroit où se trouve le jeune Harry Potter. Il continue à dire qu'il ne croit pas que le seigneur des ténèbres soit parti, mais que l'attaque des Potter l'a sérieusement blessé, et qu'il ne peut pas ,pour l'instant, attaqué le monde magique. Il dit aussi qu'il croit que le fils Potter est toujours en vie, quelque part. Il est, après tout, concerné par la disparition de l'enfant. Il a spécifié que le Ministre de la Magie devrait travailler ardemment à trouver l'enfant et assurer sa sécurité, puisqu'il n'a à présent plus aucune famille appartenant à la communauté magique.**

**La reporter espère que le directeur a raison à propos de la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres, et que le jeune Harry Potter est sauf, qu'importe l'endroit où il est.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, j'adore y répondre.**

**Je ne sais pas trop quand je publierai le chapitre suivant. Les cours reprennent dans très de temps, et je suis assez demandée en ce moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Protector**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Mars**

Gibbs avait ramené son fils, Harry, à la maison une semaine auparavant et le petit garçon avait connu de nombreux changements. Harry était toujours un enfant silencieux, mais il commençait à s'ouvrir à son nouveau papa.

Gibbs fit descendre Harry du bateau, et lui montra comment poncer une petite pièce du bateau. Quand Harry fut occupé avec le bateau, Gibbs sortit son portable et le numéro que Jenny lui avait donné.

« Résidence Nighthawk, bonjour, »répondit une femme au bout de la ligne.

« Bonjour, je cherche Rebel Nighthawk, »l'informa Gibbs.

« Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ? »demanda la femme d'une voix glaciale.

« Je suis Leroy Jethro Gibbs, mon amie Jenny m'a donné ce numéro quand j'ai adopté un enfant qui aura besoin d'être entraîné, »l'informa Gibbs.

« Oh, désolée pour cela Mr Gibbs, je n'avais pas été informée que Jenny avait donné notre numéro. Je vais vous chercher Reb, »s'excusa la femme.

« Merci »

Après quelques minutes, la voix d'une autre femme se fit entendre « Mr. Gibbs, je suis Rebel Nighthawk. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »

« Oui, madame. Appelez-moi Gibbs. Je cherche quelqu'un pour mon fils, Harry. Il a besoin d'un entraînement à la magie, ainsi que d'un entrainement moldu »l'informa Gibbs.

« Pour déterminer qui sera le plus à même de répondre à votre demande, j'aurais besoin de parler plus longuement avec vous et votre fils, et de faire quelques tests. »lui expliqua Reb.

« D'accord. Est-il possible de programmer un rendez-vous dans les trois prochains jours ? »Demanda Gibbs. « Je ne suis en congé que pour les deux prochaines semaines et je voudrais que tout soit réglé avant de retourner travailler. »

« Je pourrais venir demain à 13h.J'ai seulement quelques questions. Quel âge a votre fils ? Sait-il qu'il peut faire de la magie ? Voudriez-vous apprendre avec lui ? »Demanda Reb.

« Il a un peu plus de deux ans, pas encore et comment pourrai-je l'apprendre puisque je n'ai pas de magie ? »répondit Gibbs.

« Tout être pensant a de la magie en lui. Vous pouvez apprendre la théorie, et il y a quelques formes de magie que même ceux sans magie active peuvent utiliser. »Expliqua Reb. « Donc…je viendrai demain à 13h. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Heure du coucher, la même nuit**

Gibbs mit rapidement à Harry un pyjama vert avec une tortue ninja et le mit au lit. Gibbs regarda le visage pâle dans ses couvertures et ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser sur le front et de le border « Fils, quelques personnes vont venir demain après-midi pour nous parler de ton éducation. »

« Ecation ? »demanda Harry.

« Désolé, fils. C'est ce que tu dois apprendre pour survivre dans le monde. »

« Oh, qui ient ? »

« Une amie de Nurse Jenny. »

« K »dit Harry en baillant.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »dit doucement Gibbs.

« Bonne it pa» dit Harry en s'endormant. Gibbs regarda longuement son fils. C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'appelait papa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**13h, le jour suivant**

Rebel Nighthawk était à l'heure. Gibbs lui ouvrit la porte et lui montra le salon, où Harry était en train de jouer.

« Harry, fils, notre invitée est arrivée »dit Gibbs à son fils. Harry arrêta de jouer et grimpa sur les genoux de son père. « Je pense que les introductions sont d'usage. »

« Bien. Je vais commencer »dit la petite blonde. « Je suis Rebel Nighthawk. Appelez-moi Reb. »

« Jour »dit Harry.

« Bonjour »renchérit Gibbs. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis Leroy Gibbs and voici mon fils, Harry Gibbs. »

« Bien, parlons affaires, »dit Rebel. « Avez-vous dit à Harry pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

« Je lui ai seulement dit que nous allions discuter de son éducation. »dit Gibbs.

« Ok. Harry, ton papa m'a demandée de l'aider à t'apprendre ce que tu avais besoin pour survivre dans le monde »

« Je me suis dit qu'il devait commencer tôt un sport de ce monde comme la self-defense, en plus de ce que vous lui enseignerez. »expliqua Gibbs. « A cause de mon travail et du monde dans lequel nous vivons, il aura aussi sûrement besoin d'apprendre la méditation. »

« Nous pouvons faire ceci et ensuite le tester pour savoir qui sera le mieux pour lui enseigner. S'il a quelque talent en magie de l'esprit, il aura besoin d'un tuteur spécial. Maintenant, nous pouvons procéder au test. Je vais vous expliquer en même temps, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander. »

Gibbs acquiesça et elle sortit en bâton.

Elle se figea un moment et expliqua « C'est ma baguette. Je l'utiliser pour diriger ma magie et en faire des sorts » Quand Harry acquiesça, elle s'avança.

« D'abord, je vais lancer un sort de diagnostique pour voir si Harry va bien ».Elle bougea sa baguette puis la pointa sur un stylo, qui sauta et commença à écrire sur une feuille. En voyant de la vraie magie, Harry sourit et applaudit.

Reb lui retourna son sourire. « Maintenant, je vais faire un check-up plus approfondi de sa magie et voir si il y a des sorts posés sur lui. » Cette fois, la baguette fit une spirale autour de la tête d'Harry en montant et descendant.

Un autre mouvement et le stylo qui venait juste d'arrêter d'écrire recommença.

Reb posa sa baguette sur la table et prit une balle d'argent qui ressemblait à une balle de baseball.

« A présent, j'ai besoin que tu prennes cette balle, Harry. Elle va mesurer ton niveau de magie. »

Elle la plaça dans les mains d'Harry. Une fumée grise apparut et forma le nombre 672. Reb fronça les sourcils et tapa la balle avec sa baguette, faisant disparaître le nombre, puis attendit jusqu'à ce que le nombre 672 réapparaisse. Elle haussa les épaules, lui reprit la balle et marqua quelque chose sur une autre feuille. Elle regarda finalement la première feuille, sur laquelle le stylo avait finalement arrêté d'écrire.

« Bien, bien, bien, (ndt : j'ai l'impression d'entendre Dumbledore quand un de ses plans marche) dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. « Un sort de repérage, de transfert de pouvoir, de glamour, et une sécurité enfant. Bien, nous avons juste à nous en débarrasser. »

« Excusez-moi, madame, mais que sont les sorts de repérage, de transfert de pouvoir, de glamour et de sécurité pour enfants? »demanda Gibbs.

Elle sourit en agitant à nouveau sa baguette. « Le sort de repérage est un sort qui sert à localiser quelqu'un, quelque soit l'endroit où est la personne en question. Il ne marche pas pour l'instant car Harry ne veut pas être trouvé. Le sort de transfert de pouvoir prend les pouvoirs d'une personne et les donne à quelqu'un d'autre. Le glamour est un sort qui cache la véritable apparence de quelqu'un sous une autre apparence. La sécurité enfant est utilisée par les parents stressés quand leurs enfants commencent à faire de la magie accidentelle très jeunes. Comme je m'y attendais, le niveau de magie d'Harry est bien plus élevé que la moyenne. Nous allons devoir refaire les mesures après que j'ai enlevé la sécurité » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour jauger la réaction de Gibbs. « Est-ce que vous avez tout compris ? »

« Je pense que oui. Un traceur pour le retrouver si il est perdu mais qui ne marche pas en ce moment. »Gibbs grimaça « Un transfert de pouvoir, donc quelqu'un lui vole son pouvoir, un glamour qui ne montre pas l'apparence avec laquelle il est né et une sécurité parce qu'il faisait de la magie en étant bébé. »

« C'est ça » Elle s'arrêta et humidifia ses lèvres en agitant à nouveau sa baguette. Harry sentit un petit changement, comme si quelque chose avait été enlevé du haut de sa tête. « Bien, je les ai enlevés. »Les cheveux d'Harry commencèrent à s'allonger et des reflets auburn (roux) apparurent. Ses yeux verts tournèrent à l'émeraude et ses traits se firent plus fins. Gibbs prit Harry dans ses bras quand celui-ci commença à pleurnicher.

« Essayons encore. »Elle tendit la balle argentée à Harry et cette fois, elle afficha 1025.

« C'est un bon nombre ? »demanda Gibbs.

Elle gloussa. « Un très bon nombre, et je pense qu'il fera un merveilleux sorcier. »

Elle écrivit à nouveau sur la feuille.

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin de prendre quelques gouttes de son sang dans cette fiole pour que nous puissions savoir si il a des talents particuliers. Si vous tenez son doigt, il sentira seulement une petite piqûre. »

Il lui tendit la main d'Harry et elle toucha son premier doigt du bout de sa baguette. Il sentit une petite piqûre et trois gouttes de sang coulèrent rapidement jusqu'à la fiole de liquide argenté. Harry, après un autre mouvement de baguette, ne pouvait même pas dire où il avait été piqué. Harry se dit que la magie était vraiment cool.

« Je pensais qu'avoir de la magie était déjà un talent. Il y en a d'autres ? » Demanda Gibbs en regardant Reb prendre la fiole et mettre la plume dedans, l'y laissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle absorbe entièrement le liquide. »

« Oh oui, toute personne qui est magique peut faire des sorts mais il y a d'autres habilités que nous appelons talents et que quelques personnes possédant la magie ont, et sur lesquels ils travaillent pour développer ces talents. Il y en a beaucoup. Ce test sert justement à savoir si vous avez un quelconque talent et ce qu'il peut être. Si vous en avez, vos professeurs devront vous aider à les développer.

Elle prit la plume, de canne, comme le réalisa Gibbs, et écrivit sur une nouvelle feuille.

Après une minute ou deux, la plume retomba et elle prit la feuille pour la lire.

« Mais tu es un garçon très talentueux »dit elle en tendant la feuille à Gibbs.

_Harrison (ndt : franchement ils auraient pu trouver mieux comme nom)Meadownight Potter Gibbs_

_Animorphose 100_

_Fourchelangue 100_

_Langue animale 100_

_Sens des mages 85_

_Empathie 75_

_Métamorphomage 50_

_Soins 30_

_Affinité élémentaire avec l'air 20_

_Affinité élémentaire avec la terre 20_

_Affinité élémentaire avec l'eau 20_

_Affinité élémentaire avec le feu 20_

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Madame* ? » demanda Gibbs

« Laissez-moi regarder à nouveau. Alors, les nombres sont des pourcentages. Vous devez vous rappeler que les talents ne peuvent pas être simplement appris par quelqu'un. La personne doit d'abord avoir ce talent avant de pouvoir apprendre à l'utiliser. L'animorphose est la capacité de se changer en animal et Harry la posède à 100%,donc avec de l'entraînement,il pourra devenir animagus. Le fourchelangue est le langage des serpents. Les sens des mages sont les capacités à voir et sentir la magie autour de vous. L'empathie permet de ressentir les émotions d'autres personnes ou d' animaux. Un métamorphomage est une personne qui peut changer d'apparence à volonté. Avec les soins, il peut se soigner lui-même ou soigner quelqu'un d'autre. Cela va souvent de paire avec l'empathie. Les affinités élémentaires correspondent aux éléments qu'il pourra manipuler. Je vais faire des copies de ces feuilles pour vous. Je remplirai aussi un rapport pour le bureau des mages. »

Après un nouveau mouvement de baguette, les papiers formèrent deux piles et se posèrent dans des dossiers.

« C'est fait, Gibbs. »

« Et pourquoi est-il marqué comme nom Meadownight. Je pensais que son nom était Harry James Potter Gibbs ? »

« Il est apparu que Lily Potter ne venait pas d'une famille de moldus. Tout le monde pensait que les Meadownight avaient été décimés durant la dernière bataille contre Gellert Grindelwald presque un siècle auparavant. Quand Harry sera plus vieux, il pourra prendre une potion pour connaître son arbre généalogique. »expliqua Reb.

« Que devons nous faire d'ici là ? »

« Nous engagerons des personnes avec lesquelles vous vous entendrez pour lui enseigner les bases. Je ne peux que vous suggérer de prendre un elfe de maison pour vous aider. »proposa Reb.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de maison ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Euh, un elfe de maison est un domestique utilisé par beaucoup de familles, dans le monde magique. Ils sont liés magiquement à une maisonnée, une famille particulière et servent et aident cette famille toute leur vie. La magie de cette famille les gardent forts, je ne sais pas exactement comment cela marche, d'habitude. Peut-être pourrons-nous demander à mon elfe de maison, Tinny, plus tard. Peu importe .Ils nettoient la maison et font la cuisine. Ils font aussi de bons compagnons pour les jeunes enfants. Si vous prenez un vieil elfe qui a déjà de l'expérience avec les enfants, il pourra vous aider pour les leçons d'Harry. Ils peuvent aussi servir de garde du corps. Vous ne les voyez jamais, sauf si vous ou eux le veulent. »

« Comment peut-on en trouver, et peuvent-ils se lier à une personne n'ayant pas de magie ? »

« Laissez-moi appeler Tinny. Tinny ! » appela Reb.

Une petite créature avec de grandes oreilles apparut avec un pop. « Oui, maîtresse »

« Voici Gibbs et Harry. Nous avons quelques questions à te poser. Est-ce qu'un elfe de maison peut se lier à quelqu'un n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques ? » demanda Reb.

« Maîtresse, il n'y a personne qui n'a aucune magie. Ceux que vous nommez moldus ou personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques sont ceux qui ne peuvent pas accéder à leur magie.D' autres n'en ont que très peu ou l'ont bloquée pour telle ou telle raison. » répondit Tinny. « Les elfes peuvent se lier à tout le monde sans problème. La seule raison pour laquelle nous ne le faisons pas est que nous sommes très peu comparés aux humains.C'est pourquoi nous ne restreignons habituellement à la communauté magique. »

« Connais tu un elfe ou un couple d'elfes qui pourrait s'occuper d'un enfant et d'une maison ? » demanda Reb.

« De quoi a besoin l'enfant, Maîtresse ? »

« Harry aura besoin d'un garde du corps, d'un tuteur, d'un compagnon**,et d'un baby-sitter. »

« Maître Gibbs, voulez vous un couple ou juste un elfe ? »

« Je te laisse le choix, après tout, tu en connais plus que moi à ce propos. Si tu veux, tu peux regarder la maison pour savoir quelle serait le meilleur choix. » l'informa Gibbs.

« Maîtresse ? »

« Je crois qu'un couple serait mieux. »

« J'ai eu vent d'un couple qui a perdu son dernier maître au front. Ils ont servis les plus grandes familles » les informa Tinny. « Dans combien de temps voudriez vous qu'ils viennent ? »

« J'aimerai tout ramener et m'installer dès que possible. » dit Gibbs.

« Je vais les chercher. Je serai de retour très vite. » eut le temps de dire Tinny avant de disparaître dans un pop.

« En attendant Tinny, parlons de l'éducation d'Harry. Je crois que nous devrions commencer avec l'alphabet et les nombres, ainsi que la prononciation. »

« Je sais que vous avez dit que les elfes de maison pouvaient s'occcuper de lui mais je voudrais qu'il y ait aussi un humain qui serait à la fois son garde du corps,son tuteur et son babysitter. » dit Gibbs.

« C'est une bonne idée. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un de familier avec la magie. »

« Ce serait préférable que cette personne ait de l'expérience dans le domaine militaire. » lui dit Gibbs.

« Préférez-vous un homme ou une femme ? »

« Les deux sont biens. »

« J'ai deux candidats en tête. Je pourrais leur dire de venir ici cet après-midi si vous le voulez ? »

«Allez-y. »

Cela prit quelques heures de plus mais les elfes de maison étaient à présent installés et Marie avait été engagée comme nounou.

* * *

><p><strong>*Je vous ai traduit tous les noms en français donc normalement,vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de l'explication juste en dessous mais je n'allais pas vous mettre les noms anglais,ils sont assez difficile à comprendre,dans certains cas.(Bien que je les préfère en anglais)<strong>

****Je vous rassure tout de suite,Harry ne se mettra pas en couple avec un elfe. De maison,je précise. (ba oui,parce qu'un elfe du genre Legolas,c'est trop mignon) D'ailleurs pour l'instant je ne sais même pas s'il va finir en couple avec quelqu'un ^^''**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais que j'avais promis à beaucoup de personnes de publier au plus tard début novembre,et que j'ai largement dépassé cette date. Je suis désolée pour l'attente,j'ai été débordée récemment.<strong>_

_**Je déteste aussi quand on me dit ça parce que finalement on a toujours plus ou moins de temps pour telle ou telle chose,mais si c'était pour me forcer à traduire et ne plus avoir envie ensuite,ça ne valait pas le coup.**_

_**Je ne fais pas de promesse pour le prochain chapitre,je suis encore surchargée donc ça m'évitera de ne pas la tenir.**_

_**Joyeux Noël et à bientôt j'espère.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai été un peu déçue de voir que j'avais si peu de reviews au chapitre précédent, mais bon…Je comprends que l'on n'ait pas toujours l'envie, ou quelque chose à dire. J'espère que celui-ci vous inspirera plus.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui en ont envoyé une juste pour me remercier de traduire. C'est quelque chose que j'aime faire, (et qui vous arrange bien, soyons honnêtes) donc je continuerai de toute façon quelque soit le travail ou le temps que cela me prendra.**

**On m'a souvent posé la question alors je vais donner la réponse ici pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits ou qui n'ont pas osé demander. Il y a pour l'instant 6 chapitres dans la version anglaise. Vous voyez donc que je ne suis pas vraiment en retard au niveau de la traduction.^^**

**Une fois arrivé au dernier chapitre de celle-ci, je commencerai une autre traduction qui a déjà été entamée par une traductrice qui n'a plus le temps de continuer. Et cette histoire-là est déjà complète.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Gibbs se réveilla au son de la sonnerie de son téléphone. « Gibbs. »

« Gibbs. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Il y a des papiers qui n'ont pas été remplis avant ton départ qui doivent être remplis. » Dit le Directeur Sheppard.

« Et Harry ? » demanda Gibbs. « Sa nounou ne commence pas avant la semaine prochaine. »

« Prends-le avec toi. Ce sont seulement des papiers. »

« Ok, nous viendrons un peu plus tard. » dit Gibbs en se levant. Après s'être habillé, Gibbs rentra dans la chambre d'Harry et le trouva assis sur son lit en train de jouer avec des petites boules de lumière. « Qu'est-ce que tu as là Harry ? »

Harry se retourna et dit « Brillant, Papa. »

« Oui, ça l'est, fils. Fais les partir à présent, nous allons te préparer pour partir. Tu vas voir où ton Papa travaille. »

« OK Papa. » dit Harry alors que les lumières s'effaçaient peu à peu.

Gibbs s'avança et prit trois tee-shirt. Il y en avait un avec l'inscription « le petit marin de Papa », un bleu clair avec « Je suis avec Papa », et un dernier jaune avec des chiots. « Prends-en un, fils. »

Harry les regarda et pointa le bleu du doigt.

« OK, on va ranger les deux autres dans un sac, juste au cas où. » dit Gibbs en continuant à le préparer.

Harry tendit les bras dans ce geste qu'ont les enfants quand ils veulent être portés, chose que Gibbs fit en posant un doux baiser sur le front de son fils.

« J'ai les couches et le talc, des vêtements de rechange, le chien en peluche que Tony t'a apporté, une couverture pour t'assoir et une tasse pour enfants (ndt : vous savez les trucs qui sont un mélange de biberon et de verre. En gros, un verre avec un couvercle et un bec pour boire. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ça…).Je t'ai aussi emballé de la nourriture pour plus tard » dit Gibbs

«Okay, fils, on y est." Annonça Gibbs doucement en détachant la ceinture d'Harry. « Voila l'endroit où je travaille. »

« Quoi faire ? » demanda Harry avec un petit signe de tête.

« Nous étudions ce que les gens laissent derrière eux après avoir fait quelque chose de mal, afin de les attraper, » expliqua Gibbs avec un petit sourire et un mouvement de tête alors qu'il regardait Harry.

Ils atteignirent le bureau sans problème. « Ok, fils. Je dois parler à quelques personnes. Tu restes ici » dit Gibbs en asseyant Harry entre son bureau et celui de Ziva. Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer et après une courte étreinte, il fit un bisou au papa inquiet. Harry était pleinement satisfait avec ses livres de coloriages, sa grosse boîte de crayon et sa tasse pour enfant. Assez souvent, une personne de l'équipe de son père passait voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Quand Gibbs revint, ils passèrent aux toilettes puis de nouveau au bureau pour s'occuper des papiers. Harry passa les deux heures suivantes à s'amuser en coloriant l'un des livres que sa nouvelle famille lui avait apporté, souriant quand Papa ou un de ses équipiers relevaient la tête pour voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il était présentement en train de mettre la touche finale à la dernière image de son dernier livre quand un nouveau visage apparut dans le coin. Harry se détourna quand l'homme ricana de la même manière que le vieil homme de Miss Jen.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant fait dans un bâtiment militaire ? Il a participé à un casse ? »Demanda l'homme avec un ricanement.

« Rien qui vous concerne Parkman. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »répliqua sèchement Gibbs à l'agent de la CIA.

« J'attends de pouvoir parler à votre Directeur » répondit Parkman.

« Bien, laissez-moi deviner. Une autre galère que vous voulez que l'Agence résolve pour vous ? » fit Tony.

« Rien qui vous concerne, DiNozzo. » répliqua Parkman.

« En vérité, depuis que j'ai fait d'eux l'équipe de liaison avec votre agence, cela les concerne, agent Parkman » dit le Directeur Sheppard en arrivant derrière Parkman.

« Madame… » Commença Parkman.

« J'ai été claire avec votre directeur. Sois vous vous conformez à nos méthodes, soit vous faîtes un transfert » dit Jen.

« Oui madame. » Lâcha Parkman.

« Donc…de quoi voulez vous discuter avec moi et l'équipe ? »

« Nos compatriotes de l'autre côté de la mer nous ont demandé de les assister dans un cas de kidnapping. Un des enfants qui a survécu au massacre de sa famille par l'un des meurtriers de famille les plus importants a été kidnappé il y a un peu plus de deux mois et toutes les pistes montrent que l'enfant se trouve aux Etats-Unis. Ils nous en envoyé toutes les preuves qu'ils ont et il semble que quelqu'un de la base de Virginia de l'Air Force a contribué à faire rentrer l'enfant dans le pays. »

« Quel âge a l'enfant ? Quel est son nom ? Un garçon ou une fille ? Quels sont les preuves qui mènent à la base ? » Demanda Gibbs.

« L'enfant a été vu pour la dernière fois montant dans un aéroport qui allait à la base, son nom est Rachel .Elle a 5 ans. Blonde, yeux bleus, approximativement 3 pieds de hauteur. » (ndt : non je ne sais pas combien ça fait. Mettez vous face à face avec quelqu'un et empilez vos pieds, vous verrez bien) les informa Parkman.

« Trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur la fillette. David, apporte les preuves à Abby. Je serai de retour rapidement. » dit Gibbs alors qu'il commençait à emballer toutes les affaires d'Harry.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Gibbs. Qui est ce gosse ? »Insista Parkman.

« Mon fils » répondit Gibbs alors que lui et Harry se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Une fois que les portes furent fermées, Gibbs appela. « Nell. »

La voix de l'elfe leur parvint de derrière Harry. « Oui, maître Gibbs ? »

« Je veux que tu ailles chez Maria et que tu lui demande de venir à la maison. Dis lui que j'ai besoin qu'elle surveille Harry pendant que je travaille sur une enquête » dit Gibbs à l'elfe de maison qui acquiesça et disparut.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Après avoir informé Maria de tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir pour rester en contact avec lui, Gibbs se tourna vers son fils. « Harry, je vais te laisser avec Maria un moment. Je te verrai quand je rentrerai à la maison. » Harry acquiesça en pleurant et Gibbs repartit travailler.

« Tout ira bien Harry. Ton Papa sera bientôt de retour. » dit Maria en se penchant vers Harry. « En attendant, que dirais tu de faire un nouveau jeu ? »

« Quel jeu ? »

« Et bien, j'ai plusieurs vieux magazines, quelques lettres découpées et un kit de scrap booking. Nous allons jouer à _Seek and Paste. _Ce que nous allons faire, c'est que je vais te donner une lettre et nous allons la coller dans le livre. Puis nous découperons des images qui iront avec ces lettres. »

« K » dit un Harry tout excité.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Plus tard dans la nuit**_

Gibbs rentra à la maison et trouva Harry et Maria assis à la table de la cuisine avec quelques crayons et un livre à compléter.

« Papa ! » cria Harry quand il repéra Gibbs. Harry sauta de sa chaise et couru jusqu'à son père.

« Hey mon grand, comment étais ta journée ? » demanda Gibbs en câlinant Harry.

« Gentille Maria m'a appris des lettres ! Tu veux voir ? »

« Bien sûr » dit Gibbs en s'asseyant pour regarder les livres posés sur la table pendant qu'Harry récitait son abécédaire. « Wow c'est bien et ces livres aussi sont super. » dit-il en souriant.

« Je t'ai laissé rester ici alors que l'heure d'aller se coucher était passée donc maintenant, vas au lit puisque ton papa est revenu à la maison. » dit Maria.

« K, papa qui me couche, pas toi » dit Harry en faisant la moue.

« Pas de problème bonhomme. » dit Maria. « Mais fais moi un câlin d'abord. » Harry tendit ses bras, rigolant dans ses bras. « Bonne nuit bonhomme. »

« Bonne nuit » dit Harry, le visage caché dans le cou de son papa.

Gibbs rentra dans la cuisine 5 minutes plus tard. « Merci Maria. Je vais vous payer le double pour aujourd'hui. Juste une question. Quelques images des livres d'Harry bougent, est-ce qu'il y a une manière de les arrêter de bouger ? Je voudrais pouvoir les montrer à mon équipe. »

« J'ai déjà ensorcelé les livres pour que seules les personnes étant au courant pour la magie puissent voir que les images bougent. »dit Maria avec un sourire avant de partir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

« Bonjour » dit Gibbs en préparant son petit-déjeuner et celui d'Harry.

« Bonjour Jethro. Désolé de t'appeler pendant tes vacances mais j'ai dit à Mère pour Harry et elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait le rencontrer. »

« Je ne vois rien de mauvais à cela. Quand veut-elle venir ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait quand cela t'arrangerait »

« Est-ce que vous faîtes quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

« Mère et moi voulions juste passer du temps ensemble. Nous pouvons venir à l'heure que tu veux. »

« Je fais le petit-déjeuner pour l'instant mais pourquoi pas dans une heure ?ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer. »

« Nous serons là. »

« A tout à l'heure. »dit Gibbs en raccrochant. « Hey bonhomme, tu te rappelles de Ducky, pas vrai ? »

« Oui Papa. »Dit Harry de son siège placé devant la table.

« Lui et sa maman vont venir tout à l'heure pour passer du temps avec nous. »

« Papa cuisine dehors le déjeuner ? »

« Nous pouvons faire un barbecue si tu veux » dit Gibbs avec un sourire.

« Barbecue »répéta doucement Harry.

« Barbecue » dit Harry rapidement.

« C'est bien. »dit Gibbs en souriant.

« Tu vas faire le barbecue papa ? »

« Papa, si Ducky vient, les autres viennent aussi ? »

« Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Une heure plus tard**_

Harry et Gibbs attendirent Ducky et sa mère à la porte où Gibbs les informa qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés.

Vanessa Mallard regarda le petit garçon, choquée. _Il me rappelle Richard. _Pensa t-elle.

« Mme Mallard, bienvenue chez nous. Voici mon fils, Harry Gibbs. »

« Enchantée de te rencontrer chéri, et vous Jethro pouvez m'appeler Nessa ou Maman. »

« Comme vous voulez Nessa » sourit Gibbs. « Tout le monde est déjà dans le salon. »

« Qui toi ? »demanda Harry à Nessa alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé.

« Tu peux m'appeler Grand-mère. » dit-elle doucement. Harry se tourna vers elle et la regarda en s'interrogeant. « C'est quoi une Grand-mère ? C'est gentil ? » Demanda t-il.

Nessa le prit et l'assit sur ses genoux, tapant sur les mains de Gibbs quand il essaya de lui prendre Harry. « Une grand-mère est ta grand-mère ou la grand-mère de ton papa. Et elle peut être très gentille. Nous faisons des choses comme faire des cookies, te surveiller quand ton papa doit aller faire quelque chose, raconter des histoires quand c'est l'heure de dormir et te faire des câlins et des bisous. » Expliqua t-elle en illustrant les deux derniers avec une étreinte et un bisou sur le front. « Et les oncles et les tantes sont gentils aussi. Ils t'emmènent au parc, te surveillent et te donnent des cadeaux, des câlins et des bisous aussi. C'est ce que cela veut dire être une famille. » Harry la fixa de ses grands yeux verts alors qu'il pensait. « Les gens travaillent dur pour être une famille. »Il poussa un gros soupir, faisant craquer les adultes qui lui firent des câlins. Le reste de la soirée continua en parlant à Harry de sa nouvelle famille. Le garçon passa d'une personne à une autre, heureux bien que parfois confus.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Le lendemain**_

Nessa jouait avec le petit Harry pendant que son papa s'occupait d'une autre affaire. Maria préparait le dîner pour tout le monde.

« Grand-mère, regarde ce que j'ai fait avec Maria. »Harry posa ses livres de scrapbooking devant elle.

« Oh, ils sont bien. »dit Nessa en en prenant un. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle sursauta.

« Grand-mère ? »demanda Harry. Quand il vit que Nessa ne répondait pas, Harry paniqua et … POP il était partit.

Nessa regarda autour d'elle quand elle entendit le POP. « Harry ? Où es-tu ? HARRY ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »demanda Maria en se ruant dans le salon.

« Je regardais les livres d'Harry et j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir. La seule chose que je sais c'est que j'ai entendu un POP et qu'Harry n'est plus là. »expliqua Nessa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? »demanda Maria avec suspicion.

« Je…Je… »Nessa avait des difficultés à répondre.

« Vous avez vu les images bouger »dit Maria avec conviction.

« Oui »répondit Nessa avec surprise.

« Etes-vous moldue, cracmole ou sorcière ? »

« Sorcière. »

Maria hocha la tête et appela. « Terran. »

« Miss Maria, le jeune Maître est dans sa chambre. Il est apparut devant Maître Gibbs et Nell l'a ramené avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Il fait une sieste puisqu'il a trop sollicité sa magie. Il va bien. »

« Merci Terran. Finis le dîner s'il te plaît. »

« Oui Miss. »

« Nous parlerons de ça avec Gibbs quand il rentrera. Vous devriez appeler votre fils et lui dire de venir dîner. »dit Maria à Nessa.

* * *

><p><strong>Dommage que je vous laisse à un tel moment, pas vrai ? Surtout quand on sait tout ce qui se passe avec Nessa et Ducky.^^<strong>

**J'espère que vous êtes contents d'avoir un nouveau chapitre aussi vite. (Oui, pour moi, c'est rapide !) A bientôt. Enfin, je l'espère.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ba dis donc, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews tout d'un coup. Je comprends pourquoi les auteurs se plaignent souvent qu'ils n'ont pas de reviews maintenant: ça leur en fait beaucoup plus d'un coup ^^**

**Et bien j'arrive bientôt à la fin des chapitres parus. Celui-là est l'avant-dernier donc pour la suite, il vous faudra attendre le bon-vouloir de l'auteur.(et le mien,vu le temps que je mets à traduire^^')**

**Le dernier chapitre de Pirates and Wizards traduit par JinaFR est paru très récemment alors je publierai la suite dès que j'aurai fini Protector. J'espère que cette fic-là vous plaira aussi. C'est un de mes coups de cœur.**

**PS :je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre aussi vite que je l'avais promis.J'ai été débordée et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je disparais quelques mois de temps en temps. Je reviendrai toujours.**

* * *

><p>« Jethro, ramène mon fils chez toi après le travail » dit Nessa au téléphone.<p>

« D'accord. Je comptais préparer des jeux pour Harry pour demain, voulez-vous m'aider ? »

« Oui, merci. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Quand Ducky et Gibbs rentrèrent chez Gibbs**_

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry aujourd'hui, Maria ? »demanda Gibbs en rentrant dans la maison avec Gibbs.

« Monsieur, si vous et le Dr Mallard voulez bien nous rejoindre à table, nous allons vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. »dit Maria en les conduisant à table où Harry et Nessa les attendaient.

Nessa regarda autour de la table avant de dire « Je ne pensais pas qu'aucun de vous deux était au courant pour le monde magique. » Gibbs haussa un sourcil. « S'il vous plaît, je répondrais à vos questions après m'être expliquée à propos d'Harry. » lui dit Nessa. « Quand j'ai vu les images bouger dans les livres de scrapbookings d'Harry, je suis resté dans une sorte de black-out jusqu'à ce que j'entende un POP. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, Harry était disparu et Tarren nous a dit qu'il était apparu devant vous. Puis Nell l'a ramené. »

« Ok, c'est compréhensible. Avez vous expliqué à Harry pourquoi vous avez réagit de cette manière ? »voulut savoir Gibbs.

« Oui, je l'ai fait. »

« OK. Nous mangerons pendant que vous nous direz comment vous connaissez le monde magique et pourquoi vous êtes ici et pas là-bas.(ndt :pourquoi elle est dans le monde moldu et pas magique). »

« ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. »dit Ducky. Tout le monde prit une assiette et commença à manger.

« Je connais le monde magique parce que je suis une sorcière. Je suis allée à Poudlard, à Scotland. (Ndt : je suis nulle en géo donc je ne sais pas où c'est mais je suppose que c'est une région d'Angleterre) Ma famille était au service d'une des plus vieilles familles du monde magique. J'ai été élevée avec les faux jumeaux du chef de famille et de sa femme. Nous n'étions ni des serviteurs, ni des esclaves. Nous étions une de ces familles qui n'avaient ni terres ni titres. Cela profitait à nos deux familles de travailler ensemble. Il y a longtemps, un contrat de sang a été signé. Il stipulait que tant que nous ne nous retournions pas les uns contre les autres, la famille pourrait apprendre et utiliser les dons de l'autre sans avoir besoin de se marier avec quelqu'un de l'autre famille. Pendant la deuxième Guerre Mondiale, les familles furent séparées et ma famille pense que nos amis sont tous morts. Ma famille est repartit en Angleterre après la guerre et nous apprenons tous la magie à nos enfants à domicile. A présent mon fils, moi-même, mes frères et quatre enfants sommes tout ce qu'il en reste.

« Dois-je comprendre que Ducky est un sorcier ? »demanda Gibbs.

« Non, je suis ce qu'on appelle un cracmol. »répondit Ducky.

« Vous avez donc abandonné le monde magique ? »demanda Gibbs.

« Oui. Nous ne pouvions supporter d'y vivre alors que la famille de ceux que nous considérions comme nos compagnons et que nous protégions était partie. » répéta Nessa pour toute explication.

« Quelle était cette famille à laquelle vous étiez si liés ? »demanda Maria.

« Je doute que vous ayez entendu parler d'eux mais nous servions la famille Meadownight. »Gibbs regarda Maria dont les sourcils s'étaient élevés. « D'après votre réaction, vous avez entendu parler d'eux. Comment ? »Ils regardèrent tous Harry qui était assis et écoutait sans bruit.

« Comment en êtes vous arrivé à adopter un enfant de la famille Meadownight, Jethro ? »

« Une vieille amie à moi, qui est aussi une cracmole et travaille dans un orphelinat m'a appelé et dit qu'elle avait un enfant qui avait besoin d'un foyer qui pourrait lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Je l'ai aimé au premier regard et l'ai donc ramené à la maison. Puisque vous étiez si proche des Meadownight, pourriez vous apprendre à Harry comment se servir des pouvoirs de sa famille ? »

« Puis-je appeler le reste de ma famille pour refaire le lien avec Harry et vous ajouter dedans ? » demanda Nessa avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.(je sais,cette traduction est merdique,mais ça fait des semaines que je suis bloquée dessus donc j'ai mis ça)

« Oui »dit Gibbs en souriant. « Où devrons nous aller pour rencontrer votre famille ? »demanda Gibbs à Nessa.

« Au plateau de Cumberland,en avons un abri pour ceux qui se sont exilés du importe qu'ils viennent du monde magique ou moldu,ils sont tous les bienvenus au Cysegr Alltudiaeth de Lord Meadow. »expliqua Nessa.

« Que signifie cysegr alltudiaeth ? »demanda Maria.

« C'est le sanctuaire des exilés en gallois » dit Nessa.

« J'ai encore une semaine de vacances. Nous partirons dans deux jours. Comme ça,nous aurons le temps de nous rassembler et de passer quelques jours ensemble. »dit Gibbs.

« OK vais prendre quelques jours de vacances pour venir avec toi. »dit Gibbs.

«Voulez -vous venir avec nous ou préféreriez vous vous reposer durant ce temps ? »demanda Gibbs.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas,je vais profiter de ces quelques jours pour aller voir Reb. »

« ça me va. » dit Gibbs. « Prenons nous un seul véhicule ou y allons nous séparément ? »

« Je vais nous trouver un van pour que nous puissions tous voyager confortablement. »dit Nessa .

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

Nessa et Ducky prirent Gibbs et Harry et commencèrent à rouler vers la Virginie. Après une heure de route, Harry s'ennuyait et commença à pleurer, puis soudainement à rire. Gibbs regarda son fils pour voir ce qui se passait et vit des gens minuscules avec des ailes graviter autour de lui.

« Ducky »murmura Gibbs qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention d'Harry. «Avec quoi Harry joue t-il ? »

Ducky vit les créatures et chuchota « Ce sont des lutins. Les couleurs représentent les différents éléments et les nuances représentent les différentes catégories d'un même élément. Qu'ils soient apparus à Harry montre qu'il aura une certaine emprise sur les éléments. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons nous attendre à voir quand il grandira. »

« J'ai un dossier avec les résultats des tests de magie qu'a fait une amie il y a quelques semaines,il y avait quelque chose à propos des éléments » dit Gibbs en sortant ledit dossier. « Le voilà. Ça dit que Harry a des affinités avec les éléments. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a marqué avec lesquels et dans quelle proportion ? »demanda Nessa.

« Il a 20% d'affinité avec les quatre éléments »les informa Gibbs.

« Arrêtons nous un moment pour manger » dit Nessa,ce qui fit disparaître tous les lutins.

« Harry,qu'est-ce que tu veux manger pour le déjeuner ? »

« Des frisbees ! » fut la réponse entousiaste.

« Des frisbees ? »demanda Nessa.

« Il veut des matin, il en a lancé dans la pièce et j'ai dis que ça volait comme un ,il les appelle comme ça. »expliqua Gibbs avec une grimace.

« Ah,eh bien il y a un IHOP(ne demandez pas ce que c'est,je n'en sais j'y pense,je demanderai quand j'irai en Angleterre.D'ici là,utilisez votre imagination) un peu plus loin:nous pouvons nous arrêter ici. »dit Ducky.

Après avoir mangé,ils reprirent la s'endormit peu après et les adultes profitèrent du silence absolu.

Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de 20 pieds de large qui possédait des portes à coulisse en fer.(oui,c'est bien la traduction. Je l'ai mot pour mot dans mon dico.)Le garde les arrêta et leur demanda qui ils étaient et la raison de leur visite.

Nessa expliqua qu'ils venaient pour des affaires familiales et qu'ils avaient besoin de voir Jake Mallard.

Le garde les laissa passer et leur dit de suivre la route jusqu'aux parties communes. Quand les portent bougèrent,ils virent ce qui devait être un petit village. La route traversait le village et menait jusqu'à un grand immeuble qui affichait Tout le monde est bienvenue. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant. Dès qu'ils sortirent, ils tombèrent sur un homme d'âge moyen portant un tee-shirt bleu foncé et un jean bleu. « Salut Tata. Salut Ducky. Qui m'avez-vous amené cette fois ? » les acceuillit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

« Salut chéri. Nous ferons les présentations quand tu auras rassemblé toute la famille dans le salon des Meadownight. »

« D'accord tata,je vais les chercher. On se retrouve là-bas.C'est bon si j'envoie Taka ? »

« Oui chéri, tout le monde ici est au courant pour le monde de la magie. » dit Nessa

« Taka » appela Jake. Il y eut un petit pop puis un elfe de maison portant un uniforme propre lança à Jake un regard interrogateur . « Sers quelques rafraichissements à toute la famille dans le salon des Meadownight,s'il te plait. »

« Oui Monsieur Jake » dit Taka en disparaissant.

Nessa les conduisit à une salle remplie de portraits. « Ce sont tous les Meadownight, dont on faisait toujours le portrait. La famille les a récupéré dans leur château avant que le ministre réussisse à briser les protections. Tout le reste est dans des entrepôts.

« Vous voulez dire que tous ces gens sont apparentés à Harry ? »

« Oui »confirma Nessa alors que Taka réapparut avec un plateau de boissons et une tasse. Jake entra,suivi de deux hommes,trois femmes et neuf enfants d'âges variables. « Ok tout le monde,prenez un siège,je vais faire les présentations »dit Nessa. « Puisque nous sommes plus nombreux,je vais commencer par notre famille. Le jeune homme qui nous a accueuillit est Jake et la petite rousse est sa femme,Clara. Le couple blond,c'est Max Mallard et sa femme Kara,et les deux derniers sont les jumeaux,Regan et Riana.

Pendant que Nessa commençait les présentations,Gibbs posé Harry et Harry s'était dirigé vers le grand tapis rouge placé dans le coin pour jouer avec les blocs qui y étaient posé fut rejoint par un petit garçon roux et un blonde plus vieille.

« Je m'appelle Rachel. Lui ,c'est Jordy,mon cousin »lui dit la fille.

« Harry »lui dit-il en prenant leurs mains pour les secouer.A l'instant où Rachel et Jordy eurent chacun prit une main,il y eut un grand flash aveuglant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je sais,je suis vraiment horrible de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps pour si peu.^^Et encore,j'aurai pu attendre de revenir d'Angleterre pour le publier. J'ai pas choisi mon surnom au hasard,vous savez.<strong>_

_**Les menaces de mort sont les bienvenues,je les aime autant que les reviews.**_

_**A bientôt!^^Enfin, je pars en Angleterre aujourd'hui donc tout est relatif. Ne vous inquiétez pas,je reviens juste après les vacances. Histoire de louper quelques cours sans qu'on puisse dire que j'ai séché.^^ MOUHAHA, qu'est-ce que je hais mes cours du lundi!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà. De retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Oui, j'ai été traumatisée par la team rocket, étant petite. Tellement de bêtise, c'est affligeant. Remarquez, les nouveaux épisodes de pokemon ne sont pas mal non plus.**

**Enfin bon, voici le chapitre que j'avais promis, assaisonné avec beaucoup de suspens. Chacun son tour de souffrir, pas vrai ?**

**A présent que je suis sûre de vous avoir bien fait attendre, je tiens à vous prévenir que la phrase avec une astérisque a été traduite approximativement. Elle peut avoir plusieurs significations et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de l'auteur depuis des mois donc comme le reste est bon, je publie ce chapitre tel quel. Si la phrase se révèle fausse, je la changerai et vous préviendrai.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 6**

Les adultes s'arrêtèrent de parler à l'apparition du flash. Quand ils en cherchèrent la source, tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut les trois enfants se tenant les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandèrent plusieurs personnes.

-C'était le renouvellement des anciens liens et le début de nouveaux, leur dit Rachel.

-Comment le sais-tu, ma chérie ? demanda Jake à sa fille.

-Papa, Jordy et moi sommes liés à Harry. Jordy est son compagnon, et je suis leur protectrice.

-Pardon, mais des présentations s'imposent, dit Nessa. Jethro, voici Rachel, la fille de Jake. Elle a le don de seconde vue. Voici Jordy, l'aîné de Max et Kara. Les jumeaux aux cheveux de feu sont Sara et Sam, le fils et la fille de Riana et le brun est le fils de Regan, Hunter. Les deux roux de deux ans sont les fils de Riana, Alex et Andy. Les jumelles blondes qui ont deux ans de plus sont les filles de Max; Tina et Diana. Les enfants, voici Leroy Jethro et son fils Harry. Les enfants hochèrent tous la tête et se tournèrent vers eux.

-Revenons aux liens. Comment est-ce possible ?demanda Max.

-La magie a sentit que les liens entre notre famille et les quatre derniers Meadownight avait besoin d'être ravivé aussi tôt que possible, répondit Rachel en mettant les garçons derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis à propos de trois Meadownight ?

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Un des trois est en Angleterre, un autre est caché. Le dernier, c'est lui, dit Rachel en pointant Gibbs du doigt.

-Harry et moi ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Je l'ai adopté.

-Tu veux dire que nous devons préparer le vieux rituel d'adoption par le sang, Rachel ? demanda la femme de Jake.

-Oui maman. J'ai eu une vision d'eux quatre réunis avec nous et le père d'Harry était différent.

-Qui sont les deux autres ?demanda Riana.

-L'un des deux pense à sa sœur*.Le reste m'est caché.

-Eh bien je suppose que nous avons plus de choses à aborder que je ne le pensais, dit Nessa avec un gloussement.

-Les liens entre Meadownight et Mallard sont à présent reformés, Jethro rentrera dans la famille après une adoption par le sang, et il semble que nous avons deux membres de la famille manquants à l'appel. Nous savons que l'un des deux est en Angleterre. Nous avons besoin de trouver un moyen de localiser l'autre, résuma Jake.

-Des questions ? Ou des suggestions ?rajouta Reagan.

-J'en ai quelques-unes, dit Gibbs.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider Jethro ? demanda Jake.

-Appelez moi Gibbs. Qu'est-ce qu'une adoption par le sang, exactement ?

-L'adoption par le sang est un rituel qui lie quelqu'un à une famille, comme s'il était né dans cette famille, répondit Regan.

-Il y a plusieurs types d'adoptions par le sang. Les parents qui adoptent un enfant. Les enfants qui adoptent leurs parents. (ndt :trop bizarre de dire ça).Et quelqu'un qui adopte quelqu'un d'autre comme un frère ou une sœur. C'est le plus commun, ajouta Riana.

-D'autres questions Jethro ?demanda Ducky.

-Est-ce que ça fera mal à Harry ? Quels sont les bénéfices de l'adoption par le sang ? Pourrons-nous changer son nom en même temps ?demanda Gibbs rapidement.

- ça ne fera pas mal à Harry, mais vous pourriez ressentir quelques douleurs. Personne ne pourra vous le reprendre après l'adoption, de quelque manière que ce soit. Nous pourrons lui donner le nom que nous voudrons, dit Nessa avec un sourire.

-Son dernier nom sera Gibbs,mais je voudrais en mettre deux autres devant pour qu'il soit plus difficile à trouver. Est-ce que vous allez tous nous aider à leur échapper ? demanda Gibbs tandis que les enfants s'arrêtaient de jouer et que Rachel,Jordy et Harry grimpaient sur les genoux de leur père respectif.

-Nous aurons de toute façon besoin du rituel d'héritage,alors pourquoi ne pas regarder si vous aimez l'un des noms de vos ancêtres ? suggéra Riana.

-Le rituel d'héritage marche comme celui d'adoption ?

-Il est très ressemblant. Nous ferons le rituel d'héritage sur vous et Harry avant et après l' adoption par le sang,ce qui nous donnera une copie de vos arbres généalogiques et donc la liste de toutes les familles desquelles vous pourriez hériter des objets, ou des titres s'ils sont héréditaires,expliqua Clara. Avant de dire oui,vous devez savoir que vous pourriez hériter de titres du monde sorcier même en étant moldu.

-A cause de Voldemort et Grindelwald et des deux dernières guerres magiques majeures,les plus vieilles familles de sang purs ont du donner des titres à des personnes ayant moins de sang de sorcier dans les veines,sans prêter attention au monde dans lequel elles résidaient,expliqua Jake.

-Donc,en théorie,nimporte quelle personne du monde moldu pourrait hériter de titres du monde magique ?

-En théorie,oui,affirma Riana.

-Quand pouvons nous commencer ?Combien de temps cela prendra t-il ? demanda ensuite Gibbs.

-Nous pouvons faire le rituel d'Héritage aujourd'hui.L'adoption devra attendre minuit,demain,répondit Regan.

-Bien,alors commençons.

-Bien,dit Jake. Les enfants,retournez à vos leç ,puisque tu es notre maître des potions,la potion du rituel est entre tes mains. Regan ,toi et moi allons préparer la salle pour le rituel. Clara et Kara,les bébés sont à vous. Max ,prépare Harry et Gibbs pour le rituel. Tata ,tes robes sont toujours dans ta chambre.

-Il me faut une heure pour brasser la potion,donc venez dans la salle dans une heure et 20 minutes,ajouta Riana avant de partir.

**Finalement,l'auteur a enfin mis le chapitre suivant. Désolé pour ceux qui attendent depuis longtemps la suite de pirates and wizards mais j'ai toujours dit que je finirais Protector avant de commencer l' autre. Sinon,il y a toujours des mécontents à cause des délais. Rassurez vous quand même,le chapitre suivant n'est pas beaucoup plus long que celui-ci et la traduction du chapitre de pirates and wizards est presque terminée depuis des mois.**

**Alors à bientôt.**


	7. fin de protector?

Bonjour.

Je sais que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps, parce que j'attendais une réponse de l'auteur de Protector depuis longtemps, et que je n'en jamais reçu.

J'ai appris récemment que l'auteur de Protector était morte. (A moins que quelqu'un ait une autre traduction de something who's passed ? Si quelqu'un pouvait me détromper, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir)

Sa sœur a repris son compte, mais ne se sent pas capable de reprendre ses fictions.

Protector a donc été repris par quelqu'un d'autre, qui l'a un peu modifiée pour ensuite la continuer.

Maintenant, c'est à vous de prendre la décision : voulez vous que je traduise les deux derniers chapitres de la version originale, tout en sachant qu'il n'y aura jamais de suite, préférez vous que je m'arrête tout simplement ici ou alors que je demande la permission à la personne qui a repris Protector de traduire sa propre version, tout en sachant qu'il n'y aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'elle acceptera, et que je ne la traduirais pas sans son accord ?

Vous pouvez répondre sur ma page d'auteur. Je vais laisser la question en suspens durant plusieurs semaines avant d'agir en conséquence.

Si vous voulez me contacter pour tout autre raison, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.


End file.
